With Open Arms (Indonesia ver)
by Ellenniee
Summary: Kris & Suho menikah dan merawat kesepuluh anak mereka. Masalah dimulai sejak Kris mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar sana. Tapi suho mencoba percaya... Hingga suatu hari, kepercayannya terasa sia-sia KrisHo
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 1 : Black Pearl**

"_Mom_." Seorang anak kecil berambut blonde berbisik dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Suho agar ia bangun.

"Eh.?" Suho menguap, merasa setengah menganuk karena itu matanya belum spenuhnya terbuka. "Ada apa, sayang.?" Tanya Suho pelan, lalu duduk di tempat tidur.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ menceritakan cerita seram padaku sebelum tidur dan sekarang aku tak bisa tidur." Kata Luhan sambil mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Ah, dasar Baekhyun." Kata Suho sambil menggendong Luhan ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Jadi, kau akan tidur disini bersama _Mom_.?" Tanya Suho pada Luhan.

"Mhmm.." jawab Luhan lalu merangkak ke sisi tempat tidur mengambil tempat disamping ibunya.

"Baiklah. Tak apa, sayang." Suho tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Luhan. Luhan menatapnya lalu tersenyum dan Suho membalasnya.

"Ah, _Mom_." Kata Luhan kemudian sambil menatap sisi tempat tidur yang masih cukup luas itu.

"Ya.?"

"Diamana _Dad_.?" Tanya Luhan ingin tahudan Suho merasa sedikit kaget.

Sebenarnya, Suho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika anak-anaknya bertanya dimana ayah mereka. Dan jujur, terakhir kali Suho menerima kabar itu 3 hari yang lalu.

"Yah, sayang. Dia masih sibuk bekerja. Kau tahu.? Dia bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita semua." Jawab Suho dengan senyum sedihnya.

"Ah, ne." Luhan tersenyum polos pada ibunya itu lalu perlahan-lahan mulai mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur dengan cepat. Suho hanya memandang anaknya tidur hingga ia jatuh tertidur juga.

**The nex morning..**

"ANAK-ANAK, BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU KALIAN AKAN TERLAMBAT MASUK SEKOLAH.!" Suho berteriak sambil menyiapkan piring sarapan di meja makan.

"MOM.! CHEN MENGGANGGUKU.! DIA TIDAK MAU MENGEMBALIKAN BUKUKU.!" Suho mendengar Baekhyun berteriak dari arah tangga

"AISSH, CHEN.! BERHENTI MENGGANGGU ADIKMU." Teriak Suho balik, masih sambil mengambil roti daro toaster dan meletakkannya di piring.

Dan yang pertama turun ialah Luhan, Xiumin, Chanyeol, dan Kai.

"Sarapan ada di meja." Suho memberitahu sebelum pergi untuk membetulkan seragam Kai.

"Ah, makan." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Thank's, _Mom_." Jawab Kai setelah selesai dibetulkan seragamnya, lalu duduk disamping Luhan seperti biasa.

"Hey sayang, dimana Tao.? Dia harus minum obat sekarang." Tanya Suho.

"Dia sedang mandi." Jawab Xiumin sambil memakan rotinya.

"Dengan siapa kali ini.?" Suho mencoba tidak tertawa.

"Sepertinya dengan Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aish, anak itu." Dan akhirnya, Suho tertawa cukup keras.

Lalu, D.O dan Lay turun sambil tertawa renyah karena bermain entahlah apa, yang jelas mereka saling dorong satu sama lain.

"Pagii.." Lay menyapa dan membantu Suho mengambilkan cangkir di rak paling atas.

"Terimakasih, Lay." Suho tersenyum.

"Okay, jadi siapa yang belum ada disini.?" Lanjut Suho sambil melihat anak-anaknya di meja makan. "Baiklah, kita lihat. Hmm... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,... Baekhyun dan Chen.!"

"Ne.?!" Keduanya berteriak bersamaan.

"Ayo cepat kesini dan makan sarapan kalian. Beritahu juga pada Tao dan Sehun mereka harus cepat."

"Neee.!" Chen berteriak lagi, lalu turun.

Akhirnya, setelah mengantar anak-anaknya ke sekolah, Suho duduk untuk istirahat sebentar. Ada 6 keranjang pakaian kotor untuk ia cuci, menyiapkan makan siang, menggosok bak mandi, dan lainnya. Semua hal yang dari 10 anaknya harus diurus. Walau sedikit bermasalah dengan tekanan darahnya, tapi dia tetap merawat mereka seperti anaknya sendiri. Sejak memiliki keputusan untuk mengadopsi mereka, dia sebisa mungkin merawat mereka dengan baik.

'_Ah, aku benar-benar lelah dan malas menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan.' _Suho berfikir sambil mengusap rambut hitamnya. '_Aku khawatir. Dimana dia sekarang.? Apa dia makan dengan baik.?.. hei, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan ini Suho. Cepatlah dan selesaikan semua pekerjaanmu hingga kau bisa memasak makan siang untuk anak-anak.'_

Sebenarnya, mereka semua sudah remaja. Tapi bagi Suho, mereka tetap anak-anak.

Ditengah kegiatannya ketika sedang mencuci pakaian di keranjang ketiga, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Suho segera menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

**I new message.**

Di layar terpampang tulisan berwarna hitam. Dengan sekali gesekkan, pesan itu keluar dan Suho membacanya perlahan.

**Kris 1:45 pm**

_Hey, ini aku. Dengar, aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah malam ini karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan jadi jangan menungguku. Baritahu anak-anak aku mencintai mereka, dan sampai berjumpa besok._

Suho memandang layar ponselnya dan merasa sedikit kecewa. Lalu, ia mulai mengetikkan balasan.

**Suho 1:49 pm**

_Tak apa, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan, dan makanlah dengan baik. Aku takut kau akan sakit hanya gara-gara bekerja terlalu berlebih. Dan kumohon, pulanglah ke rumah besok. Anak-anak sangat merindukanmu, aku juga._

Selalu seperti ini. Suho bahkan tidak begitu ingat kapan terakhir kalinya Kris menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Kecuali di hari libur, ia akan membawakan hadiah untuk anak-anak baru menghabiskan waktu seharian dirumah dengan mereka. Tapi, itu tidak cukup bagi Suho, dan ia yakin anak-anak juga merasa kurang. Suho khawatis, mengapa Kris, pria yang nikahi kira-kira 2 tahun yang lalu lama kelamaan seperti menjaga jarak. Walau memang, setelah menikah juga terlihat ada jarak, tapi akhir-akhir ini serasa jaraknya bertambah jauh.

Kris sendiri tahu, dia tidak bisa terus-terusan bekerja, karena mereka berdua –Kris dan Suho- sebenarnya datang dari kalangan orang berada sehingga mampu mengadopsi banyak anak. Hanya saja, Kris tetap berfikir ia harus bekerja lebih baik walau Suho tidak memprotes apapun. Tapi maksud Suho, bagaimana ia tahu apakah sebenarnya Kris mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati atau tidak. Benar.? Benar.

**Kris POV**

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah jam sekolah usai.?" Tanyaku sedikit berbisik sambil menelefon seseorang. Kantornya sudah sepenuhnya kosong.

"Mhmm." Kuanggukkan kepalaku ketika mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

Kupandang ruanganku, pandanganku terhenti pada seguah foto besar. Aku memandangnya hingga orang di seberang telefon menyadarkanku.

"Apa.? Bisa kau ulangi.? Maaf aku tidak mendengarkanmu barusan." Kataku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku dari foto itu.

"Ya, aku dapat menjemputmu setelah jam sekolah usai." Jawabku. Setelah itu memutus sambungan telefonnya.

Kembali kupandang foto besar itu. Foto yang memperlihatkan Suho dan anak-anak tersenyum senang. Aku segera melangkah cepat keluar ruangan, lalu keluar gedung menuju tempat parkir. Ada sedikit penyesalan. Menyesal karena menyembunyikan sesuatu.

**Author POV.**

Kesepuluh anak itu sedang berada di sekitar lapangan dan saling dorong pelan satu sama lain.

"Ya.! Apa masalahmu.?" Baekhyun berteriak pada Chen yang barusan mendorongnya cukup keras.

"Maaf, Baekhyun." Chen memeluk Baekhyun sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Tak apa." Baekhyun balas memeluk Chen.

Kai, Luhan, dan Sehun membicarakan tentang tugas sekolah sedangkan Tao, Xiumin, dan Lay tertawa keras membicarakan sebuah acara TV bernama Weekly Idol.

"Itu benar-benar lucu.! Aku hampir menangis." Kata Xiumin mengingat acara menyenangkan itu.

"Hey, apa yang kalian bertiga bicarakan.?" Tanya D.O ingin tahu. Juga ingin ikut mengobrol dengan mereka.

"Ah, kami sedang membicarakan Weekly Idol." Jawab Lay, lalu merangkul pundak D.O.

"Hei, apa kita pulang ke rumah sekarang.?" Kai bertanya sambil menonton video lucu yang Luhan berikan padanya barusan.

"Yeah. Kita harus pulang sekarang dan membantu pekerjaan Mom." Kata Tao sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Tapi sebelumnya, ayo cari makan lebih dulu." Sehun tersenyum.

"Ne.! Aku lapar." Teriak Lay.

"Kau memang selalu lapar, Lay." Chen bercanda.

"Hei, mungkin kita hasrus menelfon _Mom_ dulu." Luhan mengusulkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Baiklah." Kata Kai lalu mencari ponselnya. "Oh, sial."

"Ada apa.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku meninggalkan ponselku di kelas." Kai mengeluh. Karena itu artinya, ia harus kembali ke kelas.

Kesembilan anak saling pandang dan tidak ada yang mau pergi menemani Kai. Akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk mengambilnya sendiri, lalu menyurh yang lain menemuinya di Warung Ramen baru pulang bersama.

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah menemukan ponselmu." Kata Luhan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai di belakang.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kai menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat ponselnya masih ada di atas mejanya.

'_Ah, thank god.'_ Batinnya. Dia memeriksa ponselnya. Ada 1 pesan masuk dari ibunya.

**Mom 2:54 pm**

_Kai, beritahu anak-anak aku sudah membuatkan makan siang dan bawalah sesuatu untuk diminum dirumah. Jangan lupa! Love you all _

Kai menjawab, _'okay. Kami menyayangimu juga.'_

Segera Kai berlari untuk menyusul saudara-saudaranya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika bertemu gurun mudanya, Park Narae. Umur mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauh.

"Hey, Kai." Sapa Narae.

"Ah, ne. Ada apa.?" Tanya Kai menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tak apa, hanya sekedar menyapa. Aku ingin keluar, bagaimana denganmu.?" Tanya Narae.

"Yah, aku juga akan keluar menyusul saudar-saudaraku. aku meninggalkan ponselku di kelas."

"Kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku pada mereka."

"Baiklah." Kata Kai lalu berjalan menjauh. "Eh, apa kau mau jalan bersamaku.? Bukankah rumah anda dekat dengan warung ramen.?" Tawar Kai.

Park Narae sudah dekat dengannya serta saudara-saudaranya yang lain sebelum _Mom_ dan _Dad_ mengadopsi mereka. Park Narae sangat cantik dengan bibir pink serta senyum menawannya. Sampai sekarang, ia dan saudaranya masih penasaran seperti apa namjachingu Narae. Tapi ternyata sampai sekarang mereka tidak tahu.

"Tidak. Aku ada janji." Tolak Narae. "Terima kasih, Kai." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Kai segera berlari meninggalkannya karena ia tahu saudaranya pasti sudah menunggu. Sampai di gerbang, ia melihat sebuah mobil yang sepertinya sangat familiar. Dia terus menatap mobil itu hingga ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

**Luhan 3:10**

_Ya! Kai, cepat! Kau mau kami semua menunggu sampai kapan.? Selamanya.? _

Kai hanya tertawa. Segera ia membalas Luhan, masih sambil tertawa.

**Kai 3:12 pm**

_Haha. Aku sedang dijalan menuju kesana. Aku bertemu Narae tadi. Beritahu yang lain agar menunggu. Kau kejam jika meninggalkanku._

Kai memperhatikan mobil di depan sekolah itu lagi dan menunggu beberapa menit hingga seseorang berjalan ke arah mobil itu. Narae. Kai mengacuhkan apa yang ia lihat, lalu segera berlari menemui saudara-saudaranya.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya dan menunggu seseorang. Lalu Narae datang dan membuka pintu mobilnya, meletakkan tas dan menutup pintunya. Dia menatap Kris dengan tatapan polosnya. Sayangnya, jika Kris sadar, Narae sedikit menyunggingkan smirk padanya sebelum berbicara.

"Kemana kita pergi hari ini.?" Tanya Narae sambil mengambil kaca dari dalam tasnya untuk membetulkan make upnya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Kris, karena sebenarnya Narae sudah cukup menakjubkan.

"Hai juga untukmu." Kata Kris sakratis. Dia bahkan belum disapa oleh Narae. Akhirnya, dia mulai menyalakan mobil. Tapi ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, dan ia membeku.

Dengan ujung matanya, dia dapat melihat Kai yang sedang menatap mobilnya, walau tanpa perhatian penuh.

"Shit.!" Kris mengumpat. Tapi dia merasa sedikit lega ketika melihat bahwa anaknya itu sedang menatap ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

'_Dia pasti sedang menghubungi Luhan' _pikir Kris. Ia tahu, hanya Luhan yang dapat membuat Kai tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Setelah itu, tampak Kai berlari berlawanan arah. Dan Kris benar-benar lega.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu untuk berhati-hati jika sedang ada di sekitar anak-anakku.!?" Kris membentak Narae dan yang dibentak hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahh, kumohon jangan mulai. Atau aku akan pergi." Narae memposisikan tangannya di pegangan pintu.

"Tidak, tunggu.!" Kris memohon. "Ayo pergi." kris segera menjalankan mobilnya, sambil mencoba melupakan bahwa Kai tadi melihat mobilnya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 2 : Don't Go**

Hujan mulai turun dan petir terdengar dari jauh.

Di sebuah apartement megah, Kris mendorong Narae ke tempat tidur lalu segera menciumnya sambil melepas bajunya.

"Kau mencintaiku, benar.?" Tanya Narae di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Kris.

"Mhm." Kris berguam.

Kris menurunkan tangannya ke punggung gadis itu lalu kembali menciumnya.

Narae mendorong Kris, menatapnya lekat.

"Lalu... Mengapa kau tidak menceraikan Suho dan datang padaku.?" Kata Narae sambil berbisik seksi.

Kris bangun dari tempat tidur lalu memakai celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Tanya Narae ikut duduk lalu menahan lengan Kris.

"Aku pergi." kata Kris dingin, lalu segera mengambil mantelnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa.!?" Tanya Narae.

"Kupikir, aku tidak akan menceraikan Suho. Kau tahu bahwa aku tak ingin meninggalkan mereka. Dan kau juga tahu bahwa posisimu hanya sebagai _mainan_." Jawab Kris.

"What the hell.!" Narae berdesis. "Kau bilang padakau bahwa kau tidak mencintainya lagi.! Kau juga bilang bahwa kau akan bersamaku.!"

"Kau benar-benar hanya anak-anak." Kris tersenyum sakratis.

"Well, aku mungkin hanya anak-anak. Tapi kau juga sama sepertiku."

"Terserah. Lupakan saja bahwa kau pernah bersamaku dan jika kau tetap berfikir demikian, berfikirlah ulang."

Kris lalu berjalan keluar pintu, tapi tiba-tiba Narae memberhentikannya dengan berlari dibelakangnya dan memeluk lengannya.

"Biarkan aku pergi." kata Kris tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pintu.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak mencintainya." Kata gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu.?"

"Huh.?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku tidak mencintainya.?" Kris akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Narae tajam.

"Jika kau memang masih mencintainya, kau tidak akan berada disini."

"Mungkin aku berada disini untuk menghabiskan waktu."

"Kau benar-benar orang tolol."

"Oh. Tapi kau mencintaiku." Kris menghempasan tangan Narae lalu bergegas keluar dan membanting pintunya.

Narae memandang pintu itu, berharap bahwa Kris akan kembali. Tapi ketika sadar bahwa Kris tidak mungkin kembali, Narae melempar vas bunga ke arah pintu hingga pecah.

"Kau akan meninggalkannya. Aku pastikan saat-saat itu akan datang." Narae terengah disela-sela nafasnya.

"Anak-anak, jangan lakukan itu.!" Suho berteriak ke arah Tao dan Luhan yang sedang berebut roti satu sama lain.

"Maaf, _Mom_." Kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Tak apa." Suho tersenyum pada keduanya.

Mereka semua sedang duduk bersama di meja makan sambil menunggu Suho yang masih berkutat dengan masakan untuk makan siang.

Baekhyun dan Chen saling berbagi camilan sedangkan Sehun, Kai, dan D.O saling bercanda. Lay hanya menatap camilannya sebelum ikut bermain dengan yang lain.

"Mengapa aku tidak merebus kalian saja anak-anak." Suho menghela nafas sebelum menggelitiki Xiumin.

"Ah, _Mom_." Xiumin tertawa.

"Kalian semua, ayo makan siang." Kata Suho sambil meletakkan makan siang mereka di meja makan.

Suho mendengar rengekan lalu ia tertawa.

"Hey, _Mom_. Kita harus menonton sebuah film." Kai datang dari arah dapur lalu mengeringkan tangannya yang basah karena barusaja ia cuci di baju Luhan.

"Kai.!" Luhan mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Film apa.?" Sehun bertanya, tertarik.

"Well, ada sebuah film berjudul Miracle in Cell no. 7" Kai menjawab sambil memandang Sehun yang memasang muka 'aish' padanya.

"Aku sudah pernah menontonnya." Sehun jadi terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Aku ingin menontonnya." Suho berkata dengan senang, lalu memanggil anak-anak setelah selesai makan ke sebuah sofa besar.

Ditengah-tengah film, Lay jatuh tertidur. Baekhyun dan Chen saling memeluk hingga mereka merasa mengantuk. Sehun yang terlihat tidak tertarik, malah mulai mengganggu Kai seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Kai sebenarnya berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya dibelakang Luhan, tapi ternyata Luhan malah sudah menangis lebih dulu bahkan lebih tidak terkontrol.

Suho menangis ketika melihat film tersebut.

"Ini benar-benar... Menyedihkan." Suho terisak di dekat kaki Tao. Dia sengaja duduk dibawah.

Tao sendiri sebenarnya juga sudah menangis, bahkan lebih banyak dari Luhan.

Film tersebut hampir selesai ketika mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Siapa.?" Tanya mereka bingung. Lalu mereka dapat melihat Kris berjalan masuk.

"_Dad_.!" Luhan menyingkirkan Kai yang dirasa menghalanginya lalu segera memeluk Kris.

"Hey, sayang." Kris menjawab, sambil mengelus puncak kepala Luhan.

Suho hanya memandang sekilas ke arah Kris, lalu pandangannya kembali pada TV.

'_Apakah ia tidak terlambat bekerja hari ini.?' _Suho terhern, sambil berdiri dari lantai tempat ia duduk.

Anak-anak berlarian memeluk Kris dan Kris hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hai." Sapa Kris ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Suho.

"Hai." Balas Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian.? Oh, aku membawakan kalian sesuatu." Kris membungkuk mengambil beberapa tas yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai.

"hadiah.!" Chanyeol berkata senang.

"Kemarilah, ini untukmu." Kata Kris sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas berwarna kuning. Chanyeol berterimakasih, dan segera membuka isi tasnya. Ia melihat sebuah kaus berwarna hitam.

"Terimakasih, _Dad_." Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Kris lalu segera memberikan sisa hadiahnya pada yang lain. Anak-anak segera membuka hadiah mereka. Dan mereka terlihat senang ketika melihat apa yang mereka dapatkan.

"Yang teraakhir tapi bukan yang paling sedikit." Kris berkata, berjalan mendekati Suho sambil menyunggingkan smirknya.

Suho berdiri gugup, ingin tahu juga apa isi dari kotak berwarna biru yang ada di tangan suaminya. Kris memeluk pinggang Suho agar mendekat, lalu sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka kotak itu.

Nafas Suho tertahan ketika melihat isinya. Sebuah gelang cantik dengan ukiran kecil berupa nama anak-anak. Juga ukiran namanya dan Kris.

"Ini, ini cantik." Suho berbisik, matanya mulai berair. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama." Kris tersenyum. Lalu terdengar suara riuh anak-anak yang menggoda dan Suho hanya tersenyum.

"Dasar, anak-anak." Suho tertawa malu.

Dan malam itu terasa benar-benar berbeda. Dengan berkumpulnya mereka yang membicarakan banyak hal berbeda.

Suho bangun kira-kira pukul 6 pagi. Dan ia menyadari bahwa tak ada Kris disampingnya. Hanya ruang kosong dengan selembar kertas terletak disana.

Suho mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya perlahan.

_Suho, aku suka makan malamnya, dan aku senang menghabiskan malamku bersama anak-anak. Walau begitu, kau tahu aku harus kembali bekerja. Jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha untuk pulang lagi ke rumah. Beritahu anak-anak aku sayang mereka. Dan, sampai jumpa lagi _– Kris.

Suho bangun, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah itu, ia berlari ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tetapi, ada yang terasa berbeda hari ini. Untuk beberapa alasan, Suho kesusahan mengak salivanya sendiri dan dirasakan tenggorokannya sakit.

Dan Kai terlihat kaget melihat keadaannya ketika ia berjalan masuk ke dapur. Sama halnya dengan Suho.

"Ada yang salah.?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap Kai.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, _Mom_." Kai menjawab dan Suho merasa aneh dengan jawaban Kai. Tapi akhirnya ia tahu apa maksudnya, karena tiba-tiba air mata mengalir di pipinya. Suaranya tercekat ketika ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Mom_, kau sakit.?" Tanya Kai khawatir.

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak... Tidak."

"_Mom_, berhentilah berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Kai berjalan mendekat, lalu memeluk Suho.

Dan Suho langsung menangis keras dalam pelukan Kai.

"A-aku, minta maaf." Ucap Suho tertahan.

"Tidak perlu, _Mom_. Kami semua tahu, pasti cukup sulit untukmu merawat kami semua sendirian."

"Tidak." Suho melepas pelukannya, menatap Kai. "Bukan karena itu."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa.?" Kai ingin tahu.

"Aku minta maaf. Karena aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan mencintai ayahmu lebih dalam lagi."

**TBC**

Taraaaa~ bawa chap 2. Ahaha.. kayaknya saya kemakan omongan sendiri. Oke, tanggal 14 besok saya Ujian Sekolah dan saya dengan santainya malah mementingkan ff. Humm, saya agak gereget kalau ingat tidak mungkin saya meninggalkan ff selama 2 bulan hingga saya lulus sekolah. Tapi juga saya tidak mungkin update cerita dengan siklus terjadwal, karena itu saya update sebisa saya. Gamsa~

Oh iya, saya tidak bisa membalas review. Tapi untuk yang bertanya berapa umur anak-anak, saya juga sebenarnya tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas umur mereka antara 15-27 tahun. Dan saya ada kesalahan di chap kemarin. Sebenarnya Narae bukan guru dari Kai dan saudara-saudaranya, tapi ia adalah temannya, hanya umurnya lebih tua lagi, yah mungkin sekitar 18 tahun. Dan dalam hal ini, kalian boleh berkata bahwa Kris itu ehm, _pedofil._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 3 : My Lady**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris Flashback**

Ada banyak orang dimana-mana dan itu membuat Kris merasa ingin pergi sekarang. Tapi, ada satu hal yang menjadi masalah, ini adalah pesta ayahnya. Dan tentu, dia harus berada disini.

'Pesta bodoh' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum?" tanya Ibunya sambil menyikutnya.

Kris hanya memutar bola matanya lalu tersenyum paksa. Setelah itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau akan menjadi penerus perusahaan.?" Tanya ibunya.

"Yah, jadi?"

"Jadi, kau harus menarik perhatian para pemegang saham."

"Jangan pedulikan mereka."

"Hhhh, aku tahu kau tak akan peduli dengan hal ini. Ini sebabnya aku takut akan jadi apa kau nantinya."

Kris merasa sedikit jengkel karena itu ia segera pergi. Ketika ibunya bertanya ia akan pergi kemana, ia menjawab akan pergi mencari udara segar.

"Jangan terlalu lama." Ibunya mengingatkan tapi Kris sepertinya tidak mendengarkan.

Sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan hotel mewah itu, Kris berjalan disekitar sambil menghirup udara malam yang segar. Dia sampai di kolam belakang hotel dan pandangannya jatuh pada air disana. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar bahwa ada seseorang yang terus memandangnya dari sisi lain kolam.

'Siapa?' tanya Kris dalam hati. Ia melihat pria yang lebih pendek darinya bersurai hitam, tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

Beberapa menit selanjtnya, keheningan mendominasi keduanya, sebelum akhirnya pria manis itu membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau juga bosan dengan pesta didalam?"

Kris tersenyum ketika ia tahu bahwa sepertinya pria itu mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"Yep." Kris menjawab balik, dan pria manis itu terkikik.

'Cara dia tertawa benar-benar lucu' kris tersenyum.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama ketika akhirnya mereka berdua saling mengobrol. Pria itu mengaku bernama Suho dan akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku dekat sana, mengacuhkan pesta membosankan didalam.

"Jadi, kau ambil jurusan apa?" tanya Kris ingin tahu.

"_Well,_ sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi guru, tapi orangtuaku tidak begitu setuju" jawabnya sambil memandang air dengan sedih.

"Ya, aku tau perasaanmu. Orangtuaku ingin aku meneruskan perusahaan mereka tapi aku merasa tidak ingin."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Apa ada hal khusus yang kau inginkan?" Suho mengedipkan matanya ingin tahu.

"Mmm, mungkin bersenang-senang? Rasanya tidak ada yang ingin kulakukan selain itu." Jawab kris sambil tertawa kecil. Ia tahu bahwa jawabannya benar-benar kaku, tapi ia terkejut ketika Suho ikut tertawa.

"Aku mengerti." Suho tersenyum. "Kurasa, aku juga sama."

'Senyumnya sangat lucu' Kris tidak dapat mengontrol matanya agar beralih dari bibir Suho yang selalu tersenyum atau tertawa dengan menakjubkan.

"Bukankah ayahmu selalu mengadakan pesta seperti ini tiap tahun?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Uh,, yaa.." Kris menoleh menatap Suho. "Itu yang dia lakukan dan selalu sama tiap tahunnya"

"Ayahku juga sering mengadakan pesta. Tapi ia tidak begitu peduli jika aku pergi."

"Oh, benarkah? Mengapa tidak?" Kris heran.

"Karena aku bukan penerus perusahaannya." Jawabnya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Kakakku yang akan menggantikannya. Aku hanya akan membantunya sesekali."

"Ahh, bukankah itu baik. Kau mempunyai seorang kakak." Kata Kris.

Dia hanya anak tunggal, karena itu segala milik orang tuanya akan diberikan padanya, dibebankan juga padanya membuat ia merasa kesal.

"Eh, aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Kris yang tiba-tiba sadar harus mengakhiri pembicaraannya sekarang.

"Baiklah." Jawab Suho.

Kris mengucapkan selamat tinggal kemudian berjalan menjauh tapi sesaat kemudian berbalik.

"Hey, Suho."

"Hmm?" Suho memandang Kris.

"Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat besok?" tanya Kris dan ia melihat bibir Suho melengkung ke atas membuat sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

**2 Tahun Kemudian**

"Kris, ayo cepat. Kau akan terlambat." Ms. Wu berteriak dari ruang keluarga.

kris membetulkan letak dasinya dan memandang dirinya di cermin.

'Tidak buruk' katanya dalam hati melihat rambut blondenya tertata rapi juga jasnya yang tidak kusut.

"Cepat!" ia mendengar ibunya berteriak lagi.

"Ohh, bu. Apa kau berpikir aku akan terlambat hari ini seperti biasanya?" Kris berteriak balik, kesal.

"Maaf Kris, tapi hanya ada satu jam tersisa." Ibunya kembali berteriak.

15 menit kemudian, Kris menuruni tangga dan tersenyum ke arah ibunya yang tiba-tiba matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu.. kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis." Kata Kris ambil memeluk ibunya.

"Ini hanya.. hanya.. Kau anakku dan aku tidak percaya kau sudah menjadi sangat dewasa sekarang." Ibunya menjawab sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kris. Ibunya mengangguk. "Jangan membuat _calon istriku_ menunggu terlalu lama."  
.

.

Suho memandang seluruh orang yang sedang berada di _ball room_ dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

'Banyak orang disini.' Pikirnya, dan perutnya entah kenapa merasa sakit.

Ia menutup pintunya kemudian kembali memandang seluruh ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Ada cermin disana dan ia dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri.

'Tenanglah Suho... Kau dapat menjalani ini... Suho Fighting!' ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibunya datang dan memeluknya erat.

"Ibu merasa bahagia untukmu Suho." Kata ibunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih." Suho menjawab senang.

"Suho.." Raut muka ibunya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seirus. "Ibu hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa.. bahwa... Ayahmu tidak datang kesini."

"Ibu.." kata Suho lirih, menahan air matanya yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar.

Ayah Suho tidak akan datang. Karena ia benar-benar tidak setuju tentang pernikahannya. Walau begitu, Suho tetap berharap agar ayahnya mau mengubah keputusannya. Dan ketika ayahnya benar-benar berubah pikiran, Suho sebisa mungkin berusaha agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Apakah dia disni?" tanya Suho mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Siapa? Kris?" Ibunya bertanya balik.

"Iya" Kata Suho sambil tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar ibunya menyebut Kris.

Pernikahannya berjalan pelan di _ball room _tersebut, dan ketika Suho berjalan, seluruh tamu tersenyum untuknya. Kris yang berdiri di ujung terlihat sangat tampan dan Suho merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia sangat beruntung dapat menikahi Kris. Pria itu sangat mencintainya dan ia juga sangat sangat mencintainya.

Setelah keduanya mengucapkan janji dan bertukar cincin, lalu berciuman, mereka bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan keluar dimana sebuah mobil putih menunggu mereka.

"Jaga dirimu, Suho. Ibu menyayangimu." Kata Suho menangis bahagia.

"Kau juga, bu. Aku juga menyayangimu." Jawab Suho.

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya, Ms. Kim" kata Kris yang berdiri dibelakang Suho.

"Aku mempercayaimu Kris." Ibu Suho tersenyum pada menantunya itu.

Setelah benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal, keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi ke rumah baru mereka.

"Rumahnya, benar-benar indah." Suho tersenyum senang sambil berlari di sekitar halaman.

"Bukan hanya ini." Kris tersenyum sambil memeluk Suho yang masih berlari.

"Mhm?" tanya Suho tersenyum malu.

"Ingin pergi melihat kamar kita berdua?" tanya Kris. Ia tertawa ketika melihat wajah Suho yang memerah.

"Uh.. uh, baiklah." Kata Suho akhirnya.

kamar mereka bisa dibilang luas dengan nuansa biru putih. Tempat tidur berwarna biru laut. Memebuat Suho tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menatap ke sekeliling, menatap apa saja yang ada disana.

"Apa ini bagus?" tanya Kris sambil memandang wajah Suho yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Sangat cantik." Suho merasa terpukaku.

"Tidak secantik dirimu." Kris memeluk bahu Suho.

Suho terpekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kris memeluk dirinya.

"Haha.. Ada yang salah?" kris bertanya ingin tahu melihat wajah gugup Suho yang etrlihat sangat manis.

"Ti.. tidak ada."

"Kau yakin?"

"yeah."

"Okay, kukira kau tidak akan tahu aku ingin melakukan _ini_." Kris berkata lalu mencium Suho dalam.

Ketika ciumannya berhenti, Kris sadar betapa merahnya wajah Suho sekarang. Kris segera menggendong Suho dan mendudukkannya di tempat tidur dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau gugup?" Kris berbisik di telinga Suho sambil menampilkan smirk.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin meminta _itu_?" Suho bertanya sedikit panik.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan gugup... Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku berjanji akan berada di sampingmu selamanya. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Setelah itu, Kris kembali mencium Suho lembut dan menggenggam tangan _istrinya_.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Suho berbisik sambil tersenyum cerah. "Aku mempercayaimu, Kris."

"Aku bahagia mendengarnya." Kris menjawab sambil memandang Suho. Ia merasa apa yang ia inginkan sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Huwahh~ mian ngilang tiba-tiba lamaaaaaaaaaa... tapi sekarang saya tinggal menunggu pengumuman UN, setelah itu tes masuk SMA dan kembali ke kesibukkan semula. Dan sebulan ini saya usahakan rajin update –kalau laptop sudah sembuh-. Karena itu saya minta do'anya agar bisa terus update sebelum benar-benar hilang tanpa jejak lagi. maaf juga untuk segala typo yang ada, karena saya ketik langsung post tanpa edit XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 4 : Gone**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kris's Flashback (Continuation)

2 Months After The Wedding  
.

**.**

**.**

"Suho! Dimana dasiku?" Kris bertanya dari atas tangga, tampak terburu-buru untuk segera berangkat.

"Diatas tempat tidur!" Suho berteriak dari dapur karena dia sedang membuat sarapan.

Kris lalu turun sambil membetulkan pakaiannya, dan Suho terkikik.

"Ah, Kris.. haha.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah benar memakai itu?" Suho tertawa.

"_Well¸_apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu?" Kris bertanya ketika Suho membantunya.

"Sarapannya akan siap sebentar lagi." Suho memberitahu sambil mendorong Kris untuk duduk.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu?" tanya Suho yang terlihat sibuk memotong buah.

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit bermasalah dengan.. Ouch!"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas di tangannya, melihat jari Suho berdarah. Segera ia berdiri dan mengambil tissue untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar.

"Maaf.." Suho berkata pelan, seolah ingin menangis.

"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Kris meyakinkan Suho, lalu mencium puncak kepala pria manis berambut hitam itu.

"Selamanya aku akan tetap ceroboh." Entah kenapa Suho malah menangis, bukannya merasa tenang. Kris mengusap air mata yang turun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak. Bukan. Sebenarnya kau bukan orang paling ceroboh yang kutahu."

Suho mulai tertawa lagi.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Kris ingin tahu.

"Hahaha, bukankah memang aku satu-satunya orang yang kau kenal?" Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau menyebutku seseorang yang antisosial." Mata Kris membesar.

"Hmm, aku tidak menyebutmu seseorang yang bersosialisasi."

"Haha.. sangat lucu."

"Oh? Maksudmu aku? Haha ya, aku memang lucu."

keduanya tertawa, dan Kris selesai menggantikan Suho menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah makan dan memastikan bahwa tangan Suho baik-baik saja, Kris berangkat. Tak lupa mencium pria manis mungilnya itu terlebih dahulu.

Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Kris pergi bekerja sangat pagi dan Suho berada dirumah sendirian menonton TV dan memebrsihkan rumah. Walau begitu, sebenarnya Kris juga khawatir membiarkan Suho sendirian di rumah besar itu seharian.

"Apa kau ingin aku membelikanmu seekor kucing?" Tanya Kris suatu malam ketika mereka berdua sedang menonton film horror, dan Suho hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris.

Kris tersenyum menlihat Suho yang ketakukan.

"Mengapa kau harus menonton film horror?" tanya Suho masih sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris.

"Kau bilang kau akan menontonnya."

"Aku tidak tahu filmnya akan semenakutkan ini... dan bagaimana dengan kucingnya?" Akhirnya Suho merespon. Ia memandang wajah Kris dan mengacuhkan TV di depannya.

"Aku bertanya jika kau menginginkan seekor kucing.. kau tahu, aku mungkin akan sering terlambat pulang karena perusahaan kadang membutuhkan bantuan tiba-tiba."

"Hmm.." Suho terlarut dalam pikirannya.

"Atau mungkin seekor anjing?" Kris memberi saran yang lain.

"Aku ingin..." Suho berkata sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Kau ingin..?"

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kris dan memandang Kris lebih intens.

"Aku ingin bayi..."  
.

.

.

**2-3 Weeks Later**

"Ya, aku disini." Kata Suho setelah mengangkat ponselnya yang daritadi berdering.

"Ah, benarkah?" jawab Kris dari seberang.

"Mhm.."

"Hey, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Tapi aku janji akan pulang besok."

"Jangan khawatir, manfaatkan waktumu. Oh Ya Tuhan, aku sangat gugup." Kata Suho sambil memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga sebelah kiri.

"Tenanglah. Dan jangan buat keputusan mendadak." Kris tertawa membayangkan wajah Suho saat ini. Ia tahu Suho adalah sesorang yang emosinya berubah-ubah.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergui sekarang. Aku mencintaimu. Dan, terima kasih Kris."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau berterimakasih padaku?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Karena sudah mengijinkanku melakukan ini. Okay, daahh~ aku mencintaimu." Kata Suho lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Hari ini rasanya berjalan sangat lambat dan Kris mulai merasa gugup dengan apa yang Suho lakukan sekarang.

'Aku harus meneleponnya' pikirnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, tetapi sekretaris masuk menyerahkan tumpukan kertas yang harus dikerjakan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk bekerja, akhirnya Kris bisa pulang malam ini, tapi sebelumnya, ia pergi mencari makan malam untuk Suho dan dirinya.

Dan ia merasa sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara tawa dari dalam. Karena itu ia segera membuka pintu.

"Ah, dia disini." Kris mendengar suara Suho yang terlihat senang dari ruang keluarga.

Kris segera melepas sepatunya dan segera menemui Suho yang sudah memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Kita harus bicara." Suho memberitahunya.

"Tentang apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan satu.." Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum membalas _istrinya_.

"_Well_..." suho tiba-tiba terbatuk gugup. "Aku tidak bilang hanya satu..."

Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol, Lay, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin, D.O, dan Tao. Mereka duduk rapi di ruang keluarga, gugup sambil tersenyum ke arah Kris.

"Jangan marah.." Suho berkata sebelum Kris melangkah lebih dekat.

Sekarang Kris tahu apa maksud Suho.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang Kris katakan.

"Bukankah mereka sangat lucu?" Suho berlari dan memeluk tangan Kris sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"yeah.. Berapa.. Berapa umur kalian semau?" tanya Kris ingin tahu.

Mereka menjawab serempak, antara umur 15-16 tahun, dan Kris hanya mengangguk. Ia masih shock.

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua, Suho?" Kris berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Mhmm.." kata Suho lalu meninggalkan mereka dan mengikuti Kris ke dapur.

"Jumlah mereka, 10.." Kris berbisik memandang Suho.

Suho menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba menebak apakah Kris terlihat senang. Akhirnya, hampir satu jam mereka berdiskusi dan Kris setuju untuk merawat anak-anak itu.

"Yay! Terima kasih Kris." Suho tersenyum lebar dan Kris tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum juga.

'Jadi, ia tidak akan kesepian lagi.' Kris berharap semoga ini bukan ide yang buruk.

Keduanya berjalan kembali ke ruang keluarga dan melihat anak-anak yang memandang ke arah mereka menunggu jawaban.

"Jadi anak-anak..." Suho memulai dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kris setuju kalian tinggal disini."

anak-anak tersenyum senang dan berterima kasih pada Kris yang tersenyum kembali untuk mereka.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk anak-anak memanggil Kris 'Dad' dan Suho 'Mom'. Awalnya Kris memang merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu, tapi selang waktu berjalan kemudian, ia mulai terbiasa.

.

.

.

**1 ½ Years After The Wedding**

Kris mulai lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Banyak pemegang saham yang ingin bekerja sama dengannya. Bisa dihitung berapa kali Kris pulang dan tidur di rumah. Suho juga terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus kesepuluh anaknya.

Terkadang, Kris dan Suho sering beradu argumen tentang Kris yang sibuk dan tidak pernah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereka di rumah. Dan segalanya selalu berakhir dengan air mata yang turun di pipi Suho dan Kris yang meminta maaf pada Suho. Lalu terakhir, mereka akan berpelukkan dan tertidur.

Sekian hari berlalu, Kris merasa malas pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak menyalahkan anak-anak dan tentu saja ia juga tidak menyalahkan Suho. Hanya saja, Kris merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Suatu hari, ketika ia mengantarkan obat ke sekolah Tao, ia menabrak seorang gadis. Rambbutnya berwarna coklat tua dan dari pandangan matanya ke Kris, terlihat bahwa gadis itu tertarik padanya. Kris juga mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu masih anak sekolah dan semuanya dimulai.

Segalanya dimulai tanpa Kris menyadarinya. Dari ia yang sering mengantarkan barang yang tertinggal ke sekolah anak-anaknya. Luhan dan Chen yang selalu lupa. Mereka akhirnya sering bertemu.

Gadis itu bernama Narae. Dan Kris tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah teman anak-anaknya. Mereka bertemu di tangga sekolah, saling memandang. Kemudian entah siapa yang mengajak, mereka pergi ke UKS bersama.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, gadis itu mendorong Kris ke tembok dan mencium Kris. Lalu ditengah ciuman, mereka mendengar seseorang datang.

"Oh, kalian disini." Lay tersenyum menatap Narae kemudian menariknya pergi.

Kris masih diam terpaku sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar bahwa ia berada dalam masalah.

Setelah beberapa minggu mengacuhkan Narae, Kris justru bertemu dengannya lagi di sebuah hotel mewah. Dan mereka justru menyewa kamar dan menghabiskan malam disana. Ketika Kris bangun, ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan salah dan tentu sangat mengecewakan Suho jika ia tahu. Kris tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya ia jika kehilnangan orang yang ia cintai.

'Seberapa sakit yang Suho rasakan? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?' Kris terus berfikir sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa Narae sudah bangun. Namun tanpa sadra, terlarut dalam pikirannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Narae dan menciumnya.

_**Tapi sekarang.. Hanya sekarang... Lupakan bahwa aku sudah menikah..**_

TBC..

Oke, bagaimana dengan ini? Lagi-lagi saya ketik langsung post tanpa saya edit dan baca ulang. Apa ada kesalahan? Katakan di kotak review. Terima kasih.. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 5 : It's Cold**

-.-.-.-.-.-.

End Of Flashback

_"Aku minta maaf. Karena aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan mencintai ayahmu lebih dalam lagi."_

**Kai POV**

'Kenapa? Apa _Dad_ melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?' Kai berpikir sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Kai."

'Mengapa tadi _Mom_ berkata seperti itu?'

"Kai!"

"Apa?!" Kai menoleh dan melihat Luhan yang berdiri di samping mejanya dengan mata yang melebar. "Maafkan aku.. Maksudku, ya?" tanya Kai ulang dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, lalu berkata bahwa mereka semua khawatir dengan Kai. Karena sejak kelas dimulai, Kai hanya memandang keluar jendela. Kai meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, hanya ada beberapa hal yang menjadi pikiran.

"Ah, baiklah Kai. Kami akan meninggalkanmu sendiri supaya kau bisa berfikir." Kata Luhan lalu mengikuti Xiumin yang sudah berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu bersama yang lain.

'Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi' pikir Kai lagi lalu bangkit dari kursinya: merapikan buku, lalu membawa tasnya.

"Ah, kau masih disini rupanya." Kai mendengar seseorang –sepertinya- bicara padanya. Ia berbalik lalu melihat Narae berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Oh, hai. Ada apa?" tanya Kai balas tersenyum.

"Tidak begitu penting sebenarnya.. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."kata Narae sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, tentu. Apa?" tanya Kai ingin tahu.

Narae menyingkirkan poni yang jatuh ke wajahnya, dan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku ingin tahu.. Apa kau ingin pergi denganku ke suatu tempat hari ini?"

Kris menatap Narae terkejut, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Walau begitu, ia tidak dapat menahan agar senyum lebarnya tidak terpampang.

"Tentu!" nada suara Kai terdengar bahagia.

"Ah, benarkah?! Okay, kalau begitu tunggu aku sebentar. Aku akan mengambil tasku dan bertemu denganmu di luar." Narae segera berlalri ke dalam kelas.

'Ya Tuhan..' Kai tersenyum lebar. 'Aku perlu memberitahu Luhan! Dia pasti terkejut'. Kai mengambil ponselnya, lalu mulai menulis pesan untuk Luhan.

**Kai 3:20 pm  
**_Luhan, kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan siapa aku pergi hari ini._

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan membalas.

**Luhan 3:21 pm  
**_Ah, hyung. Siapa itu? Apa Sehun?_

**Kai 3:22 pm  
**_Berhentilah bercanda Luhan... Park Narae memintaku untuk pergi dengannya hrai ini ;)_

**Luhan 3:23  
**_AH, BENARKAH?! Tapi kalau begitu, Sehun pulang dengan siapa hari ini?... kekeke hanya bercanda :)_

**Kai 3:24  
**_Aishh, kau ini. Serius. Asih... Aku tidak akan lama. Beritahu Mom._

Wajah Kai tiba-tiba berubah kalem ketika menyadari bahwa gadis berambut cokelat tua itu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Siap?" tanya Narae.

"Siap." Kai menjawab balik, tidak tahu bahwa ia pasti akan menyesali keputusannya nanti.

.

.

.

"_M_om, kami pulang!" Suho mendengar suara D.O dari pintu masuk. Ia segera mengeringkan tangannya lalu berjalan keluar dapur.

"Bagaimana harimu, anak-anak.?"tanyanya, sambil memandang anak-anak yang meletakkan tasnya di lantai kemudian mulai bermain saling mendorong.

"Sangat bagusss.." Baekhyun menjawab senang.

"Aku senang kalau begitu." Suho tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Cepatlah berganti pakaian dan cuci tangan kemudian ayao makan siang."

"Okay.." semuanya menjawab kompak dan berlomba menaikki tangga.

Tapi Luhan tetap berdiri dibelakang Suho sambil bertanya apa Suho butuh bantuan.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu." Suho memerintahnya.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, _Mom_. Kai tidak akan makan siang di rumah. Ia pergi keluar dengan Narae, tapi ia pasti akan pulang jika saatnya makan malam." Kata Luhan sebelum berbalik pergi.

'Park Narae?' Suho berpikir bahwa rasanya ia tidak asing dengan nama iitu. 'Ah, Narae!' dia akhirnya ingat seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang sering datang kemari. Ia belum mempunyai kekasih, karena itu Suho berdo'a semoga Kai beruntung karena Narae mau mengajaknya kencan.

"Kai, fighting!" Ia berbisik menyemangati Kai, kemudian menyalakan kompor.

Setelah makan siang, anak-anak segera mengerjakan PR mereka. Dan tentu saja Suho membantu mereka.

"Ini ditulis seperti ini." Suho memberi tahu Luhan cara menulis yang baik. Ia mencoba sebisaa mungkin menjelaskan yang terbaik kepada anak China itu.

Terasa sedikit sulit Suho ketika anak-anak datang pertama kali. Alasannya karena mereka yang bukan berasal Korea masih bicara dengan bahasa China. Tapi sebisa mungkin Suho mengajjarkan mereka dengan baik.

"Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang, _Mom_!" Luhan terlihat senang.

"Bagus. Itu Luhanku." Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Aku lapar." Kata Lay tiba-tiba sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kita baru saja makan, Lay." Chen tertawa.

"Aku mudah lapar." Lay protes.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." Suho berdiri dari posisi duduknya disebelah Luhan.

"Tidak usah, _Mom_. Tak apa. Aku akan membuatnya sendiri." Lay segera berdiri dan pergi ke dapur.

"Baiklahh.. Kau yakin?" Suho memastikan.

"Mhmm.." jawab Lay dari dapur.

Akhirnya, setelah anak-anak selesai dengan PR-nya, mereka bermain games. Dan waktu itu Suho gunakan untuk duduk bersantai di sofa dimana Xiumin duduk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya hingga tertidur. Hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan sebelum jatuh kedalam mimpinya adalah Kris. Karena sepintar apapun ia bertingkah ketika pertama kali kencan, Kris terlihat dapat memutuskan hubungan dengan mudah. Dan Suho sangat tahu hal ini.  
.

.

.

Park Narae benar-benar orang yang mengasyikkan, melebihi bayangannya selama ini. Pertama, mereka pergi belanja, dan saat itulah Kai tertawa ketika melihat Narae berlari seperti anak kecil. Kemudian, mereka makan siang di sebuah restauran terdekat sambil bicara banyak hal tentang sekolah dan lainnya.

Narae bercerita pada Kai jika ia sedang tertarik dengan seseorang dan itu membuat Kai kecewa. Tapi kemudian ia merasa tidak keberatan jika Narae menganggapnya teman. Hanya saja, Narae terus saja bercerita tentang betapa mengagumkannya kekasihnya itu. Membuat Kai merasa sedikit kesal lama-lama.

"_Dia_ tidak begitu baik, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik padanya.. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa berada disampingnya. Apapun..." kata Narae sambil tersenyum pada Kai, entah senyum yang keberapa.

"Dimana ia sekolah?" tanya Kai penasaran.

Senyum di wajah Narae tiba-tiba menghilang.

"_Dia_ sudah tidak sekolah lagi." Narae terlihat gugup.

"Dia keluar sekolah?"

"Tidak!"

"Ah..."

"Maafkan aku.. Dia bukannya keluar dari sekolah. Maksduku, dia sudah bekerja."

"Oh.. Oh, ya ya." Kai menatap lantai, mencoba menetralkan suasana. Narae lalu bangun dari duduknya membuat Kai bertanya kemana ia pergi.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Kata Narae sebelum meninggalkannya.

'Uhh, ini terasa aneh' pikir Kai. Ia mencoba mengacuhkan kesendiriannya.

2 menit kemudian, Kai mendengar sesuatu berbunyi. Setelah menyingkirkan lap makan di meja, ia melihat ponsel milik Narae.

'Mungkin orang tuanya.' Kai berpikir, mungkin ia bisa mengangkatnya? Tapi ia merasa tak sopan.

ponsel itu terus saja berdering dan Kai sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ia mengambil ponsel Narae lalu melihat tidak ada nama disana. Hanya sebuah nomor. Tapi Kai merasa nomor itu tak asing baginya.

'Aku yakin.. Aku pernah melihat nomor ini sebelumnya.'

ponsel itu akhirnya berhenti berbunyi, tapi sebuah pesan baru datang. Dengan nomor yang sama.

_Mengapa kau pergi ketika aku menjemputmu? Apa kau masih marah soal kemarin?_

"Apa?" Kai berbisik tertahan. Ia khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi. Nare sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya dan ia malah bersamanya sekarang.

ponsel itu akhirnya mulai berdering lagi. Membuat Kai kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dengan segera, ia menggeser layarnya dan meletakkan ponsel Narae di telinganya. Ia menunggu sebentar hingga sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Narae, lama sekali kau menjawab teleponku?! Aku sudah berusaha bicara denganmu sejak hari itu, tapi mengapa hanya voicemail? Dengarkan aku, kuharap kau tidak melakukan apapun. Jika kau mencoba mengatakan apapun pada Suho atau anak-anak, aku akan membuatmu hidupmu menjadi lebih buruk"

Keheningan tercipta, lalu pria di seberang sana mulai bicara lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah hanya karena tidur denganmu. Aku mungkin akan kehilangan Suho dan anak-anak, tapi aku ingin kau saja yang menghilang. Narae, mengapa kau tak menjawab?"

"Ketika aku mengatakan tinggalkan, maka kau harus meninggalkannya." Tiba-tiba Narae datang dan mengambil ponsel ditangan Kai.

"Huh?"

"Aku sadar bahwa aku kehilangan lebih banyak dari yang kau bayangkan. Tapi suatu kebanggaan bagiku melihatmu lebih dahulu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Katakan saja.. Kau akan kehilangan semua hal yang sudah kau jaga, dan kau akan kembali padaku." Katanya Lalu tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong Kris, _istrimu_ merawat anak-anaknya dengan baik. Kai terlihat tahu bagaimana cara mengontrol amarahnya."

Tepat Narae selesai bicara, sambungan telepon diputus.

Narae berdiri disana sambil menyeringai mengingat wajah Kai yang terlihat sedih ketika mendengar pembicaraannya. Ketika Kai berdiri dan berjalan pergi, Narae tahu Kai akan menolak jika ia berkata akan menjelaskan. Air mata jatuh di pipi Kai, dan ia segera berlari meninggalkan Narae.

'Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Kris menjadi milikku' Narae tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang. Pikirannya kembali ketika pertama kali ia melihat Suho, ia merasa Suho benar-benar tak sebanding dengan Kris. Kris lebih baik, dan Narae tahu bahwa ia akan bersamanya, bukan bersama seseorang yang menyedihkan seperti Suho.  
.

.

.  
Kris menurunkan letak ponsel dari telinganya perlahan. Takut dengan apa yang Narae katakan barusan.

_Kai terlihat tahu bagaimana cara mengontrol amarahnya._

Ia segera melihat buku kontaknya hingga menemukan nomor Kai.

Ponsel Kai mati dan ia tetap mengirimi voicemail. Kris mulai merasa khawatir dan ia mencoba lagi. Akhirnya, ia mencoba menelepon Luhan untuk mengetahu apa yang terjadi.

"Halo? _Dad._" Luhan mengangkatnya ketika ia sudah menelepon untuk yang kedua.

"Hey.. apa Kai sudah pulang?"

"Kai? Belum. Dia sedang keluar bersama Narae sekarang." Kris merasa udara disekitarnya menjadi panas hingga ia merasa sesak.

"Na-Narae?" Kris bertanya sambil sedikit berharap bahwa apa yang didengarnya itu salah.

"Ya.. Oh, apa kau ingin bicara dengan _Mom_?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tidak.. Tak apa. Sampai jumpa." Kris tidak ingin bicara dengan Suho sekarang.

"Baiklah. Daaahh~" Kata Luhan lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

'Dimana Kai sekarang' Kris khawatir. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Lalu ia berlari keluar ruangannya menuju elevator. Rasanya begitu lambat bergerak. Setelah pintu metal itu terbuka, Kris berlari lagi keluar. Dan tiba-tiba menyesal tidak membawa mantelnya. Udara malam benar-benar terasa dingin.

"Sial" ia mengumpat lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri agar tetap hangat. Segera ia menuju ke tempat mobilnya diparkir.

**Flashback**

_"Udaranya mulai dingin." Kata Suho ketika mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Hampir mendekati natal dan itu artinya hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama satu tahun._

"Tanganmu hangat." Kata Kris sembari menggenggam tangan Suho.

"Tanganmu dingin." Kata Suho lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha... lucu."

"Aku? Ah, benar aku memang ..."

"Ya, aku tahu kau lucu." Kris memotong perkataan Suho. Kata-kata yang sering Suho ucapkan. Karena itu Kris ingat.

"Ah, lihat" Suho tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan melihat sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Kris ingin tahu.

"Pohon natal." Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Kris lagi begitu melihat senyum ketertarikan Suho. "Ayo pergi." kris tertawa.

Setelah sampai di pohon itu, mereka duduk di bangku taman. Suho lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mebuatkanmu sesuatu." Suho tersenyum malu.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Tutup matamu"

Kris langsung menutup matanya dan merasakan sesuatu melingkar di lehernya.

"Kau sudah bisa membuka matamu sekarang." Kata Suho. Kemudian Kris membuka matanya. Dan melihat syal hitam melingkar di lehernya. Juga sarung tangan yang senada di depannya.

"Kau membuatnya?" Kris terlihat terkejut.

"Mhm.. Kau suka?"

"Aku suka."

"Awalnya aku berfikir yang lain, tapi aku merubahnya."

"Menagapa kau merubahnya?" Kris ingin tahu.

"Well, karena sudah mulai bersalju dan tanganmu selalu dingin aku berfikir mungkin lebih baik membuatkanmu sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkanmu." Suho tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Suho." Kris berusaha agar tidak menangis.

tidak ada seorang-pun yang peduli padanya. Orang tuanya lebih peduli tentang perusahaan daripada kehidupan anaknya. Ia merasa tidak dipedulikan.

"Terima kasih." Kris berbisik lagi, dan akhirnya ia tak bisa mengontrol air matanya terlalu lama.

"Kau menangis?" Suho khawatir. "Apa kau sedang merasa buruk? Atau mungkin kau tidak sudka hadiahnya?"

"Bukan.. bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku sudah tidak merasa kedinginan lagi." Kris menatap Suho yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sebelum setets air mata jatuh lagi dari matanya.  
  
**Flashback End**

"Sial! Dimana mobilku?" Kris mondar-mandir mencari mobilnya.

"Pak, ada seseorang yang menunggumu." Seorang satpam mendekati Kris.

"Siapa?" tanya Kris yang entah mengapa merasa takut.

satpam itu menyingkir, dan Kris membeku.

"Kita harus bicara." Kai berjalan keluar dari balik satpam itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

**TBC**

hufthhh, rasanya makin berat aja. Kadang saya merasa bingung bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saya hilang tanpa jejak lagi dan menelantarkan ff ini lagi? Segalanya sedang tidak pasti sekarang. Dan tiba-tiba saya ingin minta maaf~


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 6 : Until Whenever**

-.-.-.-.-.-.  


Kai benar-benar terlambat dan hal itu membuat Suho khawatir karena ia tidak juga pulang.

"Apa kau sudah meneleponnya.?" Suho bertanya pada Luhan yang menjawabnya dengan anggukkan.

"Tapi ia tidak menjawabnya."

"Aish.. dimana anak itu sekarang." Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau ingin agar kami mencarinya.?" Lay menawarkan.

"Tidak.. Tidak usah, jangan khawatir. Kalian harus tidur sekarang karena besok masih sekolah."

"Kau yakin.?" Chen mencoba meyakinkan.

"Mhmm.. Tidurlah." Suho mengulangi perintahnya, melihat Xiumin yang sudah kesulitan mempertahankan matanya agar tetap terbuka.

Setelah yakin anak-anaknya tertidur, Suho segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Kris. Sayangnya Kris tidak juga menjawab hingga habislah kesabaran Suho

'Apa aku harus memanggil polisi.?' Suho bingung dan mencoba menghubungi Kris lagi. Tapi justru tersambung lagi dengan _voicemail _entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"_Mom,_ dia belum juga pulang.?" Tao bertanya sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur.?" Suho bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." jawab Tao. "Dia belum pulang, benar kan.?" Ulang Tao.

"Tidak.. tapi apa kau keberatan jika tetap bangun menunggu rumah sementara _Mom _akan pergi mencari ayahmu.?"

Tao mengangguk setuju untuk tetap bangun hingga Kai pulang. Suho segera pergi berharap Kris bisa menolongnya menemukan Kai.

.

.

.

"Kau belum makan apapun." Kris mengomentari Kai yang sedari tadi belum menyentuh makanan di piringnya sejak mereka berdua tiba di restaurant seberang kantor.

"Aku tidak lapar." Kata Kai lalu ia menatap Kris.

"Ada yang salah.?"

"Kupikir, harusnya kau yang menjelaskan sesuatu padaku." Jawab Kai dingin.

"Apa mak-"

"Dan tolong jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Kai berdesis.

"Kai, lihat aku. Apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang, semuanya salah." Kris berusaha mengetahui perasaan Kai. Terlihat dari wajahnya ada gurat kemarahan bercampur dengan kekecewaan.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menyangkal segalanya di depanku.!?" Kai berucap keras. Ia mulai terlihat marah.

"Aku sedang tidak berusaha menyangkal apapun. Tapi kau harus dengarkan aku."

"Aku tidak peduli alasan apapun tentang kau yang menyelingkuhi _Mom. _Kau dan Narae benar-benar sialan. Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa aku akan memberitahu _Mom _nanti secara pribadi ketika aku sampai rumah."

Kris merasa seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang.

"Kau tidak bisa memberitahunya."

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuktikan. Lihat aku." Kata Kai seraya berdiri.

Kris dengan cepat ikut berdiri dan menarik Kai agar kembali duduk. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Kai ke arahnya serta tangan Kai yang mengepal siap memukulnya.

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahunya atau ia akan jatuh nanti." Kris berusaha untuk tenang.

"_Mom _tidak selemah yang kau kira."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu.? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ia tidak akan histeris setelah kau memberitahunya.?" Kris berusaha meyakinkan Kai.

"Dia tidak akan-"

"Dan bagaimana jika dia akan benar-benar histeris.? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya.? Apa kau mau melihat hidupnya yang bisa saja hancur setelah kau memberitahukannya.?"

"Mengapa kau harus menjadi orang yang egois.? Apa kau benar-benar mencintai _Mom _atau semuanya hanya kau anggap permainan.?" Sekarang Kai terlihat sakit.

"Aku... aku mencintainya."

"Lalu kenapa.!?" Kai berteriak membuat semua orang yang berada disana menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kai, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kujelaskan padamu. Tapi jika kau memberitahu Suho-"

"Apa.? Kau akan menghancurkan hidupku seperti apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Narae.?"

"Bukan. Jika kau memberitahunya, maka ia akan jatuh."

"Jika saja tidak ada banyak orang disini, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Kai lalu segera melangkah pergi dengan kemarahan yang membuncah. Kris segera meninggalkan uang di meja dan berlari menyusul Kai.

"Kai tunggu." Kris memohon agar Kai berhenti.

"Sialan kau.!" Kai berdesis lagi dan berbalik menghadap Kris.

"Dengarkan aku-" Kris hendak memulai tapi kemudian ia terhenti ketika melihat seseorang berdiri sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan mata yang membelalak lebar. Kai mengikuti arah pandang Kris, heran mengapa Kris tidak melanjutkan prrkataannya.

"_Mom._" Nafas Kai tercekat, juga ingin tahu apa saja yang ibunya dengar dari percakapan dengan Kris tadi.

**Suho POV**

"Dia tidak disini.?" Tanyaku pada Security yang menjaga kantor Kris.

"Dia pergi dengan anaknya beberapa saat lalu. Aku yakin mereka pergi ke restaurant diseberang kantor." Sang Security menjelaskan padaku.

Anak.? Ah, Kai.

Aku mengembuskan nafas lega. Tapi mengapa satupun dari mereka tak ada yang mengabariku.? Apa mereka tidak tahu rasanya aku ingin mati. Awas saja mereka nanti!

Aku berterima kasih pada Security lalu berjalan keluar gedung menuju restaurant di seberang. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat 2 figur yang kukenal.

"Ah! Kris! Ka-" sapaanku terhenti ketika melihat mereka seperti sedang berargumen. Aku sedikit shock ketika mendengar Kai yang mengumpat pada Kris. Apa yang sedang terjadi.?

"Dengarkan aku-" kudengar Kris yang hendak bicara tapi matanya lebih dulu menangkapku yang berdiri tegang.

Kai lalu mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan akhirnya juga melihatku.

"_Mom." _sepertinya ia tak peecaya aku tiba-tiba berdiri disini.

"Apa... Apa yang terjadi.?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Keduanya malah diam. Tidak ada yang ingin menjawab sepertinya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini Suho.?" Tanya Kris. Aku menatap Kris bingung.

"Aku sedang mencari Kai karena ia tidak juga pulang. Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi kau tak menjawabnya."

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Kai yang setia menatap ke bawah, menghindari kontak mata.

"Mengapa kalian seperri bertengkar.? Apa sesuatu terjadi.?"

Kris memandang Kai sesaat membuatku yakin mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Akhirnya Kai bersuara dan menatapku.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Ya kau berbohong. Aku tahu itu jika kau menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan orang lain." Aku menyipitkan mataku.

"Kami bertengkar karenaaa..." ucapan Kai menggantung. Tapi setidaknya dia mau memberitahu.

"Lanjutkan.." perintahku.

"Aku marah karena _Dad _tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk kita semua dirumah." Kata Kai sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aww Kai." Aku berbisik gemas. Lalu aku mendekat meneluk Kai.

"Bisakah kita pulang.?"

"Tentu, sayang." Aku mengusak kepalanya.

Kris masih berdiri di tempatnya, terdiam. Aku memberi kode padanya agar meneleponku nanti.

Akhirnya aku dan Kai pulang ke rumah. Selama perjalanan ia hanya diam. Aku curiga apa benar hanya alasan itu yang membuatnya bertengkar dengan Kris. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku percaya.

.

.

.

Kira-kira 2 minggu kemudian, Suho baru sadar jika Kai berubah. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun, termasuk Luhan. Setiap ada yang bertanya, hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan atau gelengan. Aetelah itu Kai kembali fokus pada aktivitas yang ia lakukan.

Dan Suho juga menyadari jika Kris sekarang lebih sering pulang ke rumah. Mungkin itu karena anak-anak.

Suatu hari, Suho merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia memergoki Kai yang menatap Kris tajam penuh amarah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua.?" Tanya Suho ketika sedang bersama Kris sendirian di kamar.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kris. Ia hendak mandi.

"Kris, jangan berbohong padaku..."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau tahu aku mempercayaimu kan.?"

"Iya, aku tahu." Kata Kris sebelum akhirnya mendekati Suho dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Suatu hal yang sudah sangat lama tak dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, dan Kai samasekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Suho sudah mencoba segala cara agar Kai mau bicara, tapi semuanya sia-sia.

"Kami ingin pergi menonton film." Kata Luhan mendatangi Suho yang sedang merapikan dapur.

"Baiklah." Suho tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Kami juga ingin _Mom _ikut." Kata Xiumin yang menyusul dengan anak-anak lain. Ia berdiri disamping Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan." Jawab Suho. "Tapi, tetaplah bersenang-senang. Kalian semua akan pergi kan.?" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun dan Chen saling pandang tak nyaman. Akhirnya D.O angkat bicara.

"Kai tidak ingin ikut." D.O meremas jaketnya gelisah. Suho tampak terkejut.

"Dia tidak ingin pergi.?"

"Tidak." Sehun yang menjawab. "Kami semua sudah berusaha mwmbujuknya, tapi dia malah mengacuhkan kami. Aku ingin Kai-ku kembalii." Sehun merengek di kalimat terakhir.

"Aku juga ingin Kai kembali." Luhan mengangguk.

"Dimana sia sekarang.?" Tanya Suho pada Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang mandi."

"Baiklah. Kalian semua pergilah bersenang-senang. Aku akan dirumah bersama Kai.

Mereka tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Suho dan Kai di rumah. Tapi setelah Suho meyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja, akhirnya mereka pergi juga

Sebentar kemudian, Kris pulang. Kris dan Suho lalu duduk bersantai membicarakan hal apa yang akan dilakukan dalam minggu ini.

"Ayahku datang ke kantor hari ini." Kata Kris memberitahu seraya menyesap kopinya.

"Apa yang dia katakan.?" Suho bertanya ingin tahu.

"Sama saja seperti biasanya. Ia tetap ingin memperluas cabang kantor ke China dan Jepang."

"_Well, _sebenarnya ayahku juga menelpon hari ini." Suho mengingat benar percakapan cangung antara ia dan ayahnya tadi siang.

"Apa dia masih membenciku.?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak begitu. Dia bertanya bagaimana pekerjaanmu. Juga bertanya apa yang anal-anak lakukan.

"oh, itu sangat melegakan."

"Mhmm.. hey, pukul berapa sekarang.?"

Kris memeriksa jam tangannya. "7.36 pm." jawab Kris lalu memandang Suho. Suho berdiri dan mengerjaplan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Tanya Kris.

"Showernya masih menyala." Kata Suho terkejut.

"Apa ada orang lain dirumah.? Bukankah anal-anak pergi menonton film semua.?"

"Kai tetap berada dirumah. Dia tidak ingin pergi. Kau tahu, sejak kalian berdua bertengkar, ia mendadak berubah. Dia tidak mau bicara dan juga tidak mau makan malam." Suho mentap Kris yang terlihat tegang. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan.?"

"Kupikir, lebih baik kau memereksa apa Kai baik-baik saja." Kris berkata lalu menyesap lagi kopinya.

Suho berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mandi di lantai dua. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali menunggu jawaban dari Kai.

"Kai.? Kau tak apa-apa didalam.?" Tanyanya, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara shower yang menyala. "Kai, kau berada didalam terlalu lama." Suho mengetuk pintunya lagi.

'Aisshh anak ini. Mengapa tidak mau menjawabku.?'

"Aku akan masuk. Bersiaplah." Kata Suho lagi lalu membuka pintu perlahan.

Awalnya, ia tidak bisa melihat apapaun karena uap yang memenuhi ruangan. Tapi ketika melihat ke lantai marmer, ada percikan-percikan berwarna merah disana. Dimana-mana.

"Apa ini..." Suho berbisik.

Percikan itu lama kelamaan menjadi kubangan dan Suho segera membuka pintu lebih lebar lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat sesuatu yang hampir saja membuatnya berteriak ketakutan.

Di pojok kamar mandi, terlihat Kai yang tergeletak dengan genangan darah disekitarnya. Darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tangan Kai sendiri."

"Apa yang terjadi.!?" Matanya membesar melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Nafasnya tercekat.

"Kai... Kai..." Suho terasa seperti lehernya tercekik sebelum akhirnya pandangan berubah gelap dan ia jatuh menyentuh lantai.

.

.

.

**TBC**

yah, jadiii untuk pertama kalinya saya tulis ff di hp XD laptop saya dibawa ayah ke Batam 1 bulan -.- jahat. Entahlah, mau jadi apa saya satu bulan ini tanpa laptop..

Uhh, kadang saya malas melanjutkan ini. Begitu melihat chapternya yang banyak -_- tapi begitu saya membaca review kalian, saya jadi semangat.. terima kasihhh~ tapi sidersnya banyak sekali melebihi bayangan saya. saya harap kalian tetap memberikan review. Author ff ini selalu memeriksa akun saya kalau kalian tahu, ia membaca reviewnya. Dan nengapa saya sangat formal disini.? Karena kadang author JuneKyu ingin memeriksa apa benar saya mentranslate ff-nya dengan baik. Jadi, apa kalian bisa bantu saya.? Tolong review dengan bahasa yang formal. Saya tidak memaksa, tapi itu akan sangat membantu JuneKyu ketika ia ingin tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang ff-nya karena dengan telaten, dia mentranslatekan review-review yang masuk satu persatu kedalam bahasanya sendiri.

Hanya itu xD sebelum dan sesudah, terima kasih :)


End file.
